Can't My Life Ever Be Normal
by Justified Singer Prince Fan
Summary: Two friends are transported into the world of Harry Potter and are asked by someone unknown to help change the Wizarding World for the better and help save many innocent lives. Self Insert Story , Disclaimer , I own nothing but the plot and any OC's everything else belongs to JK Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

Can't My Life Ever Be Normal

Charlotte(POV)

My dad had just gotten home from working as a coach driver and i was about to go to my friend Nikki's house to revise for our mock Maths Exam coming up next week, when the Post came and i bolted downstairs to collect it as normal , i was sorting through the bills , letters from school , and post for a previous owner of the home which still came even though we had lived here just under 7 years and still wasn't fully sorted, until i came across a weird letter that had my full name and address on it and when i turned it the opposite side i recognized the seal from my favourite book/movie series of all time , Harry Potter.

While i was shocked i put in my bag and headed out the back door of the house and literally ran to her house at full speed and skidded to a stop in the early December snow outside her gates , i ran through the gates and rapidly rang the doorbell.

Nikki opened the door with a shocked expression on her face and was holding in her hand a letter identical to the one i had in my pocket.

We walked up to her room and sat on her bed in silence before she asked the question i was burning to ask,

"Do you have any idea what this letter is about" she said frantically and confused

"No but i got one as well" i answered pulling the letter out of my bag

" Really what do you think they are about" she questioned

"I don't know but we won't know a thing until we open them" i stated

"I guess your right Charlotte" she spoke grimly

We broke the seal on the letters and unfolded the letters at the same time and as we were about to read the letters , there was a bright green orange light for a few seconds before it faded away and when we opened our eyes we were no longer in Nikki's room , but instead sat in a cold alley way, that by the looks of it we weren't in Brandesburton as it was snowing in Brandesburton.

"What the hell happened" we shouted at the same time

"Where are we is another question that needs answering"i spoke sounding worried

"Also we look completely different" spoke Nikki worriedly

Before i could reply a letter appeared in front of us and we peered at it curiously and suspiciously.

Nikki stepped forward and picked the letter up and opened it cautiously.

She read out

"Dear Nikki and Charlotte ,

_**You are most likely wondering what happened, so we will tell you,**_

_**We have transported you into the Wizarding World of Harry Potter , the world of magic is all real but is all hidden away as fiction , **__**we did this because we believe that you are the best people to help stop countless deaths which happen in this world and i am sure you both know what deaths we are talking about.**_

_**You will hopefully be able to stop the pointless war and save many innocent lives.**_

_**You are both witches in this time period and you will go to Hogwarts under new identities and backgrounds and you will both start as First Year at the same time as Harry Potter.**_

_**You have probably noticed we have changed your age to 11 and also your appearances have been altered as well.**_

_**Nikki your identity from now on will be Bridget Aurelia Atones Hufflepuff Gryffindor , and you are from a pureblood family normally affiliated with getting sorted into those two houses but there have been cases of members becoming Ravenclaws and Slytherins too.  
><strong>_

_**Your parents are Maya Rosetta Atones nee Eastwood and Leroy Noah Atones.**_

_**Charlotte , your identity from now on is Azalea Henrietta Eastwood Ravenclaw Slytherin , you are a cousin of Bridget/Nikki through your father's side , also through your mothers side you are related to the Malfoy family as your uncle is Lucius Malfoy.  
><strong>_

_**You too are from a pureblood family which is normally affiliated with being in Ravenclaw and Slytherin but there has been around 6 cases of that not happening over time. **_

_**Your Parents are Winter Alexis Eastwood nee Malfoy and Kasai Lionel Eastwood.**_

_**Both of your family's were close to the Potter's and there is a copy of the Potter's will enclosed in the envelope.**_

_**These were real people but died before Harry Potter's time and so were never mentioned in the book and you currently live in an orphanage but you may choose to live at one of the many properties you own.**_

_**Your names were added to the Hogwarts Book of Names when you were transported and your letters have changed accordingly.**_

_**At the present time you are in an Alley just next to the Leaky Cauldron , if you enter and ask Tom to help you into Diagon Alley , he will let you through , once there go to Gringotts and ask a goblin about taking an Inheritance Test and tell them your names , your current vault keys have been enclosed.**_

_**You also have knowledge of everything from all 7 books/films and you know every form of magic including what is classed as dark magic.**_

_**As you two are the heir of the founders , you are allowed to change the staff at Hogwarts as you see fit and there are some people you need to kick out and change positions.**_

_**You need to change the Position of headmaster from Albus Dumbledore to Professor Mcgonnagall.**_

_**Gryffindor's head of house should be changed to Sirius Black and he should also take the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts as i'm sure you both know why Quirell needs to be kicked out.**_

_**Professor Flitwick should take up the role of Deputy Headmaster.**_

_**Professor Binns should be replaced by Narcissa Malfoy.**_

_**Remus Lupin should take up the position of Transfiguration Teacher once he has been cured of Lycanthropy , the cure for which is in Salazar's vault.**_

_**The other positions can either be changed if you see fit or can be kept the same.**_

_**We also wish to advise you to stay away from the Weasleys clan minus the Twins , Charlie and Bill as well as , Dean Thomas , Seamus Finnegan and The Headmaster.**_

_**You are both natural occulemency and Legillimanacy masters.**_

_**We know you will both help stop the war to the best of your abilities and aty the end of this you may choose to stay in this time period or go back to your own time.**_

_**Thank you and Good Luck**_

_**From An Innocent Bystander  
><strong>_

We both looked shock at this information but we shook it off , picked up the envelope and headed into the Leaky Cauldron and followed the instructions and headed through to Diagon Alley.


	2. Chapter 2

Can't My Life Ever Be Normal

**A/N I will refer to Charlotte and Nikki as Azalea and Bridgit from now on in the story.**

We walked slowly through Diagon Alley to do our first year shopping after we had exited Gringotts once our inheritance tests had been completed and visited our numerous vaults , we even had become emancipated as well so in the wizarding world we were classed as adults.

I was the heir to the Eastwood , Ravenclaw , Slytherin, Merlin and Le Fay fortunes and Bridgit was heir to the Atones , Gryffindor and Hufflepuff fortunes.

We took our letters out and went towards Madam Malkins Robe Shop first.

We walked in and Madam Malkins greeted us with a smile "Hogwarts dearies"

"Yes but we would like them to be made out of your finest quality and have these crests on them" i stated with a smile as i handed her the list

Her eyes widened for a second before she shook it off and smiled "Of course ladies, just come on through , got two other young men being fitted just now"

We followed her through to the fitting area and motioned us up on two pedestals next to the Weasley Twins.

"Well hello , are you two going to Hogwarts this year as well" said the Twins in unison

We looked at each other and grinned before replying in unison too , "Yes we are , what are your names"

They looked momentarily shocked before Fred replied "My name is Gred And this is my twin brother Forge what are your names and are you two fraternal twins or something"

"Nice try Fred and George"Bridgit replied

"My name is Azalea Eastwood and this is Bridgit Atones" i replied back

"And no we are not twins but we are cousins" we replied in unison shocking them even more

We burst out laughing and i made my hair change from it's normal Dark Blonde to Neon Pink.

When Madam Malkins came back with our order , we paid and made our way out of the shop.

We headed towards the Apothecary first and Bridgit had to drag me out of the shop , we then headed into Flourish and Blotts and we bought our first year to seventh year books in advance of knowing what we would need.

When we had everything we needed instead of going into Ollivanders for our wands we went into Knockturn Alley and found another wand shop that we knew of and headed in with smirks on our faces.

"What do you want" yelled a gruff voice from back inside a workshop

"Were here to purchase wands" Bridgit bored and impatiently

The man came out of the workshop and he was bald , had a scar across the left side of his face and one eye was missing , most would think he looked terrifying but i thought he looked awesome.

"Are you sure your in the right Alley , normally only of age wizards come into this shop, not first years" he said gruffly

"Well technically we are of age wizards , if you count emancipation" we said smirking

"Very Well then ladies come over here and , run your hand over the woods and cores and tell me which ones your are attracted to".

Bridgit went first and she was attracted to two woods , Maple and Ash, and two cores Dragon Heartstring and unicorn tail feather.

I was attracted to three woods Elder Wood, Blood-wood and Yew wood and three cores Mermaid Scales , Basilisk Venom and Phoenix Tail Feather.

We waited 20 minutes before he came back with our completed wands , Bridget's wand was a Maple wand , with an Ash handle and Dragon Heartstring and Unicorn Tail feather and mine was elder and yew wood with a blood wood handle , Mermaid scales and phoenix feather bound together by Basilisk venom.

We paid 40 Galleons each for the wand ,and we both bought holsters too.

The best thing was that they don't have the ministry tracking charm and they have anti - summoning charms.

We then browsed round Knockturn Alley for a bit before heading back into Diagon Alley.

We bought a bunch of friendship rings , that have Location Charms on , they have a telepathic link charm on and also a charm that informs you if a person who you are linked with is in danger/

We had everything we needed , we just needed to buy a pet.

We headed into The Magical Menagerie first and we looked around a bit before Bridgit squeaked and ran towards a cage with a black and white female cat with green eyes and i could tell by her face that she was already in love with her.

She bought the cat and named her Abigail , i then headed into the Owl Emporium and i browsed and i came face to face with a adorable blue owl , i purchased him and called him Mercury.

_Time Skip to September 1st _

I had changed my hair to a dark caramel colour with soft amber highlights.

We had everything packedway in advance and we left the Station to implement the first part of the seven year long Operation , Stop the Impending War was stop Harry meeting the Weasleys.

I sent Mercury off to Hogwarts in advance and we waited just inside the entrance to Kings Cross Station waiting for Harry.

Bridgit(POV)

Me and Azalea were stood waiting for about 10 minutes until Harry came walking in with his trunk looking lost as his uncle dropped him off and left him alone.

I looked over at Azalea and we grinned and nodded , signalling that the first part of the operation was in motion.

Azalea ran over and tripped just behind Harry , who on hearing the crash turned around and helped her up and smiled while she smiled sheepishly back just as i came up behind her.

"Sorry about that she is really clumsy sometimes" i said jokingly

"No problem i'm just the same , my name is Harry by the way , Harry James Potter" he said

"Really, we've read all about you , oh and by the way my name is Bridgit Aurelia Atones and this klutz over here is Azalea Henrietta Eastwood" i said while smiling

Awesome , also by the way do you have any idea how to get on to the Platform , the person who told me about the Wizarding World forgot to mention how" he admitted embarrassed

"No problem Harry , we will show you" spoke Azalea

We all walked to the Platform and we told Harry what to do and i demonstrated by going first.

Azalea(POV)

Bridgit vanished through the barrier and i told Harry to follow her example and he did so and just as i was going to go through , i caught sight of the Weasley's looking for Harry.

I passed through to the other side and met up with Harry and Bridgit and we levitated Harry's trunk along with our own , shocking Harry.

We found a compartment near the middle of the train and we made ourselves comfortable as we told Harry the truth about our old selves and about our new selves and showed him the letter we received and he was totally supportive our family's being close to his own and how he was my God Brother along with Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones and Daphne Greengrass being my God Sisters.

We locked the compartment and went to wait outside to find Susan , Hannah and Neville who me and Bridgit had met over the Summer.

We all headed back to our compartment which was just full and we started talking as i brought out some of my old future muggle i phone and played some music which got us all singing along to Cruella De Vil by Selena Gomez and we were all laughing so much when we heard a knock on the door and we all shared a look knowing it could only be one person and we were right , Ronald Weasley.

I opened the door and sighed before saying" Yes what is it"

He glared a little bit before replying with "Well i was looking for the compartment with Harry Potter in it and i guess i found him , so if you would be so kind as to let me pass so i can sit next to him" he said like it was the most obvious thing ever

"Err are you that stupid that you can't even see we already have a full compartment so you will have to find somewhere else to sit" i said impatiently

He looked around and spotted Neville and smiled " Well i have a solution , why don't you make the fat lump over there who is a disgrace to wizard kind leave"

I smirked before saying in a patronizing tone "Now Now Ronald you really shouldn't talk about yourself like that"

He stood there shell shocked for a moment until i grew bored and pushed him out of the compartment , shut and locked the door and pulled the curtain down in one quick motion.

"So what houses do we all want to be in when we arrive" asked Harry curiously

"Hufflepuff" said Susan and Hannah in sync

"Slytherin, my gran would kill me but i don't care" said Neville

"I was thinking either Slytherin or Ravenclaw for me" spoke Harry in a shy voice

"I was thinking the same for me "i said smiling

"I was thinking either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff for me , but Slytherin isn't too far fetched" Bridgit spoke up

The rest of the journey passed uneventful with us listening to music on my future device and eating sweets and lot's of talking and laughing.

We got off at the Hogsmeade station and followed Hagrid down to the boats where we got our first look at Hogwarts.

It was much more magical in real life than it was ever described in the books/movies.

I got into a boat followed by Bridgit , Harry and Neville.

The boat ride took a lot longer than expected but after what felt like an eternity we finally reached the castle steps.

We were greeted by Professor Mcgonnagall and everything happened the same as in the book and there were no confrontations just yet.

Once we started walking into the Great Hall , i was so surprised at how spectacular it was and the books and movies did it no justice whatsoever.

We got to the front of the Great Hall and the sorting started and i suddenly i became very nervous and i noticed Bridgit was too as she would be one of the first to be sorted.

"Hannah Abbot" - I gave my friend a thumbs up for good luck and gave her a smile as the hat was placed on her head and yelled out "Hufflepuff"

"Bridgit Aurelia Atones Gryffindor Hufflepuff" - She walked up slightly nervous so i used the telepathy link to give her some words of encouragement as she sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head and took a few minutes before screaming out "Ravenclaw".

She grinned as she ran to her new house.

"Susan Bones" She walked up calmly and sat down with a smile on her face as the hat was placed on her head and yelled out "Hufflepuff" to the hall and she ran and sat next to Hannah.

"Terry Boot" - "Ravenclaw"

"Mandy Brocklehurst" - "Ravenclaw"

"Millicent Bullstrode" - "Slytherin"

"Lavender Brown" - "Gryffindor"

"Stephen Cornfoot" - "Ravenclaw"

"Michael Corner" - "Ravenclaw"

"Vincent Crabbe" - "Slytherin"

"Tracey Davis" - "Slytherin"

"Fay Dunbar" - "Gryffindor"

"Azalea Henrietta Eastwood Ravenclaw Slytherin"- I walked shakily up to the stool and i heard the others giving me words of encouragement through the telepathic link but they weren't really helping , even in my old life i had never been good at getting up in front of everybody with everyone looking at me. - I sat on the stool and i saw the black lining of the hat and i relaxed slightly.

_**"Well Well , we have another time and space ****traveler , you would do well in any house , A quick , ready and creative mind , loyalty and trustworthy , bravery and courageous even though you don't know it but also very cunning and a thirst to prove yourself , but where to put yourself, hmm"**_

_**"Please put me in Slytherin , i have a mission to complete and Slytherin will prove the most troublesome and difficult" i said firmly**_

_**"Very well then , i was planning it anyways , you are a true snake"**_

It then yelled out "Slytherin" for the whole hall to hear and i smiled and walked calmly to the Slytherin Table and sat next to Tracey Davis.

"Kevin Entwhistle" - "Ravenclaw"

"Justin Finch Fletchly" - "Hufflepuff"

"Seamus Finnegan" - "Gryffindor" - I glared at him before turning back to the sorting.

"Hermione Granger" - "Gryffindor"

"Daphne Greengrass" - "Slytherin" - I smiled and clapped politely as she came and sat opposite me and gave me a big grin.

"Anthony Goldstein" - "Ravenclaw"

"Gregory Goyle" - "Slytherin"

"Wayne Hopkins" - "Hufflepuff

"Megan Jones" - "Hufflepuff"

"Su Li"- "Ravenclaw"

"Neville Longbottom" - As he made his way up , through the telepathic link i told him "_**Come on Neville , get into Slytherin and prove everybody who thought you were useless wrong"**_**_  
><em>**

"Slytherin"

He gave a big grin as he took the hat off and walked calmly too the Slytherin Table amongst all the shocked , angry and confused stares and looks he was getting as he came and sat next to me.

"Morag Macdougal" - "Ravenclaw

"Ernie Macmillan" - "Hufflepuff"

"Draco Malfoy" - "Slytherin"

"Eloise Midgen" - "Gryffindor"

"Theodore Nott" - "Slytherin"

"Parvarti Patil" - "Gryffindor"

"Padma Patil" - "Ravenclaw"

"Pansy Parkinson" - Slytherin"

"Sally - Anne Perks" - "Gryffindor"

"Harry Potter" - There was nothing but deathly still silence for a moment but as he stepped forward there were whispers everywhere throughout the hall.

There was about a minute's silence but i could see Harry gripping the edges of the stool and was whispering something that looked like "Not Gryffindor" until the hat finally screamed out "Slytherin" and there was deathly still silence yet again.

As he got off the stool with a huge smile on his face , and started to move towards the Slytherin Table many people started screaming and yelling.

"He can't be in Slytherin"

"Anywhere's better than Slytherin and the slimy snakes"

"Headmaster the hat can't be serious right , it's just a joke right" this one came from Ron Weasley

"He's a traitor to his parents and the entire Potter name"

I had heard enough of the insults so i stood up and yelled at the top of my voice"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP"

Everyone covered their ears and looked at me shocked.

"If Slytherin is where Harry has been sorted , then that is where he has been sorted , , i fail to see how it is the business of anybody else in this hall , and i'm pretty damn sure that James and Lily Potter would be proud of their son no matter he is sorted"i yelled in outrage at the insults that had been threw at my God Brother

That shut everyone up and the sorting continued as normal once Harry had sat down next to Neville.

"Dean Thomas" - "Gryffindor"

"Lisa Turpin" - "Ravenclaw"

"Ronald Weasley"- "Gryffindor"

"Blaise Zabini" - "Slytherin"


	3. Chapter 3

Can't My Life Ever Be Normal

Azalea(POV)

The headmaster stood up and cleared his throat to welcome the students as normal and i tuned out as he said his oh so famous introductory line and everyone except me , my friends and the Slytherins.

When the feast appeared i grabbed some food and ate a little bit of Pasta Bake with lots of vegetables as i turned round to talk to Daphne who had turned round too with a huge grin on her face and we started talking animatedly.

"Azalea , you never said you were coming to Hogwarts this year , you could have wrote" she said sounding happy at first , then dejected at the end

"I'm sorry Daphne , i couldn't exactly write to you from where i was" i said truthfully

"Where were you , Dumbledork and the ministry said you had gone to live with wizarding relatives" she said confused

"What , i wasn't living with wizarding relatives at all , i was stuck in a muggle orphanage"i said venomously

"I can't believe he did that, where are you living now"she glared then asked

"In one of the many manors i now own as i became emancipated over the summer along with Bridgit"i said happily

"Awesome , so you're both technically adults now then" she spoke evilly

"Yep" i said popping the p

We turned back to eat and we were introduced to everyone and i got on really well with my cousin Draco and everyone accepted Harry and Neville.

Dumbledork got up after dessert and gave the speech and i saw Bridgit tune out as did i as we knew it off by heart anyways.

When we left to go to our respective dorms and i was really tempted to lead the way but knew that it look suspicious and odd so when the prefect stopped a minute to sort her shoe out and the first years went in the wrong direction until she found them and lead them back to the wall i was already stood their waiting inspecting my nails confusing them all.

"How did you find the way to the wall and know exactly where to stop" she asked sharply

"I don't know ,i just followed my initiative and it told me to think about the directions logically and it brought me here" i snapped back.

We entered the common room and even i was amazed.

It was grandly decorated , green and silver contrasted with black and there was a lovely green glow with portraits and models of snakes around the room and i could tell i would like this room a lot.

We gathered in a group and the prefects went over the rules with us.

Then we had a talk with Professor Snape.

"You have been put in the noble house of Slytherin , i expect you all to thrive in this House , we stick together, if you have a problem with another house member , keep it inside the common room , we have to keep a united front in front of the other houses , if you are struggling in any subject , ask someone for help , we help are own in Slytherin , unlike Gryffindors who shun their own unless they fit in or do something that they class as cool , which is in reality reckless and idiotic".

"Everyone in Slytherin must be getting A's and above in every subject , if not , get another student to help you, if you have a problem with another student , go to a teacher or the prefects do not try to handle it yourself"

"Tomorrow morning you will have a tour and then the rest of the day is free to explore or settle in , i expect each and every one of you to be up , showered and ready and in the great hall or just getting there by 8.00 am sharp as that is when breakfast begins , the tour is from 9.30am till lunch which is 1.30 pm , then dinner is at 6.00 pm until 8.00 pm , curfew is at 9.00 pm and lights out is at 9.30 pm for first year up to 3rd years and 10.00 pm for fourth year till 7th year".

Everyone there is 1 hour from now and so i suggest going to your dorm rooms , unlike the other houses , we share rooms in two's and threes and your trunks are outside the dorm rooms and you choose who you share your dorm with, Girls on the left , Boy's on the right"

As we were leaving Professor Snape called me to stay behind.

"Can Miss Eastwood, please stay behind a moment , i need to speak to you about something"

I followed him to his office and took the offered seat as he began to talk.

"Miss Eastwood ,i was informed of who you and Miss Atones really are and why you are both here, before you ask why , i received a letter , that explains everything and it says that you got one as well"

I looked down awkwardly

"I will help you to change what you need to change , first you need to get in touch with your godmother Amelia and talk to her about the changes you wish to make as well as getting the changes in the letter sorted out and go from there"

"Thank you Professor , I see you are already changing , you are much more accepting than i remember along with the entire Slytherin House" i grinned at the progress that had been made

I went back to the common room and saw on the plaques that one said Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstode and the other one said Daphne Greengrass , Tracey Davis and Azalea Eastwood.

I walked in to a room with green walls , 3 4 poster beds with silver silk sheets and black trimmings , 3 huge bathrooms and a gigantic walk in closet that was divided into 3 sections , one for me , one for Daphne and one for Tracey.

"Hey sis , what did Professor Snape want to talk to you about" asked Daphne as she was unpacking

"Nothing much , it doesn't matter"i lied

"Wait sister , you only have one sister" queried Tracey

"Yeah but Azalea is my God Sister and it's really annoying to say the full thing" Daphne explained

"Aaah right that makes sense" agreed Tracey

We all finished packing and got changed into our night clothes , i laid awake for a bit , planning on what to do about the Horcruxes.


	4. Chapter 4

Can't My Life Ever Be Normal

Azalea (POV)

I woke up at 6.00 am in the morning and i got a shower and got changed into my uniform and by 7.00 am i was done so i started planning out what to do and when to do it so i made a list that i planned to show to the others later.

_**To Do List - Saturday September 2nd 1991**_

_**Inform Amelia of Sirius's innocence and Peter's guilt and Animagus Form - **__**Next Saturday**_

_**Contact Remus and inform him of Cure For Lycanthropy**_

_**Go to Salazar's vault and retrieve cure**_

_**Sort out Staff - Holloween**_

_**Headmistress - Mcgonnagall**_

_**Deputy Headmaster - Flitwick**_

_**Gryffindor Head of House and DADA Professor - Sirius Black**_

_**History of Magic Professor - Narcissa Malfoy**_

_**Transfiguration Professor - Remus Lupin**_

_**Introduce new classes - Halloween **_

_**Combat Training/Muggle Defense**_

_**Wizarding Studies (For Muggle-Borns /Muggle Raised)**_

_**Make Muggle Studies compulsory for years 1-4 but they choose if they want to do a OWL in it once they get to third year**_

_**Introduce Basic Healing for years 2-5**_

_**Retrieve Philosophers Stone and inform The Flamels - Next Sunday**_

_**Horcruxes**_

_**Hufflepuff's Cup - Lestrange Vault - Inform Goblins**_

_**Ravenclaw's Diadem - Room of Requirement - Retrieve then Destroy**_

_**Slytherin's Locket - 12 Grimmauld Place - Inform Sirius**_

_**Nagini - With Voldemort**_

_**Harry - Hogwarts - Inform Goblins**_

_**Riddles Diary - Malfoy Manor - Steal it from there**_

_**Gaunt Ring - Gaunt Shack - Retrieve then**_** Destroy**

I finished the list and put it in my bag as Daphne and Tracey finished getting ready.

As we were entering the common room we met up with the 8 other first years and we walked in a line with me in the middle , Daphne on my left , Harry on my right , Draco next to Harry , Neville next to Daphne , Pansy next to Draco , Tracey next to Neville , Blaise next to Pansy , Millicent or Millie as she preferred next to Blaise and Theo next to Millicent.

We headed up to to the Great Hall and we sat down at the Slytherin Table and began to eat our breakfast which consisted for all of us of Porridge with Blackberry Jam ,Three slices of toast and a banana as we all liked the same sort of thing.

While we were eating Weasley , Finnegan and Thomas came over to us and smiled.

"Harry , Azalea and Neville , we believe that you could still turn out to be amazing friends and good wizards if you accept our friendship and ask to be transferred into another house instead of staying with these slimy snakes"he said firmly

We all looked at him for a second , then looked at each other then back at him and said in sync "No thanks were good"

To say he was annoyed was a big understatement.

"We will give you one last chance" he said through gritted teeth

"And we will give you one last chance to go away and leave us alone" i said standing up wanting to go over to Bridgit at the Ravenclaw table

Ronald looked pissed so he grabbed my right arm hard and wouldn't let go and he started to twist my arm so i stomped on hard on his foot until he let go and screamed out in pain as i stormed off to the Ravenclaw Table extremely pissed and in a bit of pain.

I sat down next to Bridgit and she started fussing over my arm to see if i was okay as the headmaster came over followed by Professor Snape and Professor Mcgonnagall.

"Miss Eastwood you will serve a detention tonight for intentionally hurting a fellow student" he said firmly

"And i cancel that detention as it was self - defense as you can see by her arm that Mister Weasley intentionally hurt Miss Eastwood first"said Professor Snape

"I agree with Severus here and Mr Weasley will lose 20 points from Gryffindor for hurting a fellow student and will serve detention with me tonight as well" spoke Professor Mcgonnagall

The headmaster left as did Professor Mcgonnagall as Professor Snape beckoned Madame Pomphrey over to check my arm.

"It is badly sprained so i will bandage it up if it had been twisted for any longer it could have been broken , i would refrain from doing magic or moving your arm too much today and tomorrow , but come to the Hospital Wing before classes on Monday morning and i will re check it" she said firmly

She bandaged it up and put it in a temporary sling and i went back to the Slytherin Table and sat down in a mood until we had our tour of the school .


	5. Chapter 5

Can't My Life Ever Be Normal

The tour with the Prefects covered nothing that i didn't already know except that the school had brought in Muggle Subjects that we had to take up until our 5th year so i zoned out until it ended and they gave us our school packs with information packs , spare ties and our timetables.

I looked over my timetable and it said

Slytherin First Year Timetable

Monday - With Hufflepuff

Breakfast - 8.00am - 9.30am

Maths - 9.40am - 10.30am

Herbology - 10.40 am - 11.30 am

French - 11.40 am - 12.20 pm

Science - 12.30 pm - 13.20 pm

Lunch 13.30 pm -14.20 pm

History Of Magic - 14.30 pm - 15.30 pm

Music - 15.40 pm - 16.40 pm

Potions - 16 .50 pm - 17.50 pm

Dinner - 18.00 pm - 20.00 pm

Curfew - 9.00 pm

Lights out - 9.30 pm

Tuesday - With Gryffindor

Breakfast - 8.00 am - 9.30 am

Transfiguration - 9.40 am - 10.30 am

Defense Against the Dark Arts - 10.40 am - 11.30 am

Art - 11.40 am - 12.20 pm

Spanish - 12.30 pm - 13.20 pm

Lunch - 13.30 pm - 14.20 pm

Charms - 14.30 pm - 15.30 pm

Physical Education - 15.40 pm - 16.40 pm

Herbology - 16 .50 pm - 17.50 pm

Dinner 18.00 pm - 20.00 pm

Curfew - 9.00 pm

Lights out - 9.30 pm

I told Harry , Neville , Hannah , Susan and Bridgit to meet me at the Room of Requirement in 10 minutes.

We all met up outside and i passed by three times thinking of needing a place to discuss thins comfortably.

There was a sofa couch and chairs surrounding a large round table that had snacks and refreshments on.

We walked in and all sat on the chairs around the table and got comfortable before i pulled the list out of my bag and began to speak to everyone.

"I was working on this list this morning and i was wondering if you had anything else you wanted to add on or change"

I copied the parchment and passed one to everyone.

"I was thinking that we could possibly inform my aunt sooner and that would then push everything forward and would give us extra time to sort everything out" explained Susan

"How soon were you thinking of Susan" asked Harry

"I was thinking i could maybe write to her later on today and ask her to come to Hogwarts tomorrow as there are some things we need to discuss quite urgently"she suggested

"That could work Susan" i praised

"We could then possibly have the staff sorted out just before Halloween , which would give us plenty of time to arrange everything" i said firmly

"Azalea what are we going to do about the Horcruxes"asked Bridgit

"Well some of them i can destroy quite quickly , i can get Ravenclaw's diadem , the ring and Harry all sorted out by Halloween and i should be able to get the Diary destroyed by next summer and the others might have to wait a little bit" i frowned

I thought of wanting the diadem in my head three times and it appeared in the middle of the table , i then thought of having a basilisk fang and one appeared next to me scaring the other's slightly.

I raised the fang and completed destroyed the diadem in a matter of seconds and Harry felt a slight pain in his forehead for a minute before it left.

"Does anyone have any ideas as to who to get for the new classes that will be introduced" i said looking at everyone

"My mum would be good for the Basic Healing as she is a qualified healer but is in between jobs right now" suggested Hannah

"My Aunt has a squib cousin who would be good for the combat training and muggle defense class" spoke Susan

"My grandma would be good for the Wizarding Studies Professor" suggested Neville timidly

"Okay guys once everything is sorted , speak to those people and offer them places after we have everything arranged" i said firmly

"And lastly we need to come up with a group for everyone who would be against Dumbledore , Weasley , Finnegan and Thomas once they know the entire truth of who they really are"i explained

"Well all the Ravenclaws hate them after what happened at breakfast and the Sorting" explained Bridgit

"The Slytherins ,naturally hate them" i chuckled

"About half of the Hufflepuff's don't like them either as we are all for justice " grinned Hannah

"I believe that there might be a few Gryffindors that are a bit annoyed with what happened , such as The Twins , Lee Jordan, Hermione Granger and Parvarti Patil as i believe her sister Padma talked to her after breakfast " said Bridgit

"Okay then we will come up with a group name later and we can possibly have a meeting in three weeks , as that should give everybody enough time to talk to their individual houses , Susan and Hannah , you talk to the Badgers , Bridgit talk to to the Claws, Harry and Neville will talk to the Snakes and will talk to the select few Lions"i delegated

"You sure about you talking to the Lions Azalea"worried Susan

"Yes , someone's gotta do it eventually" i said bravely

The meeting finished and we all left to our respective houses to do our own things.


	6. Chapter 6

Can't My Life Ever Be Normal

I walked towards the library and grabbed a piece of parchment and quill and i wrote to the Goblins , regarding my concerns about Harry's curse scar , and the Horcrux in the Lestrange Vault as well as asking if i can withdraw something from one of my vaults and i stated what it was and which vault it was in.

I folded it and then proceeded to write one to Remus about how i had a cure for Lycanthropy for him and why i was giving it to him and that he was a friend of my god mother/father.

I called Arsinoe and tied both letters to her leg and told her where to go first.

On the way out i noticed that there was a sudden freak snow storm so i ran back to the main part of the castle at full pelt wanting to get back into the warmth of the castle.

Sadly the inside of the castle wasn't that much warmer than outside.

I then headed back to the Slytherin Common Room and sat down on one of the seats by the windows showing the lake in front of a rarely lit fire.

The lake reminded me of the Triwizard Tournament and i realised that it would be legal to enter as me and Bridgit were legally adults so it would be fine and if all goes to plan Harry should be emancipated by the Summer if not sooner.

"Hey Azalea" greeted Draco as he entered the common room

"Hey Dragon" i greeted with a innocent grin

"You know i hate that Azalea" he pouted

"Awww poor drakey- poo "i teased

"So do you want to play a game of wizard's chess" he asked while pulling out a chess board

"Sure why not"i said while smirking.

As i had been in the future i knew exactly how he played and what moves he was likely to make so i could easily beat him.

We were just finishing the last chess game out of 20 as Draco refused to lose even though i had won all 19 previous games when Daphne ,Blaise and Theo came in.

"So who's winning" questioned Daphne

I quickly check mated Draco and he subsequently put his head in his hands in shame.

"That bad , Draco" chuckled Blaise

"20 nil to Azalea" he said embarrassed

Everyone who knew of how Draco boasted about his chess skills laughed at the poor boys embarrassing defeat

As Draco was packing away the chess board , a fifth year called Marcus Flint came in with a notice from Professor Snape

"Professor Snape has informed me that the Headmaster as stated that you are allowed to come to Dinner in pajamas if you wish due to the freak snow storm and freezing weather that has just hit" he explained and he then went towards the stairs to the boys dormitory's.

I ran upstairs followed by Daphne , Tracey , Pansy and Millicent.

We all rushed to get our pajamas on and i grabbed my green and polka dot onesie from the future and grabbed some of my fluffy slippers and we headed downstairs to go up to Dinner.

We walked in big groups until we got to the Great Hall where we followed the rest of the school in who was all in pajamas too and parted to the Slytherin Table.

After Dinner i headed back to the Common Room and i decided to read a book i had bought me from the muggle world and i fell asleep reading.

I woke up at 7.00 am with my hand holding the book i was reading over the edge, the others were still asleep so i got a shower and got dressed into my uniform and was ready with the others by 7.50 am and we all walked up to the Great Hall for breakfast and arrived at 8.00 am.

I was in the middle of eating a blueberry muffin when there was a commotion outside of the hall and i heard a lot of yelling before everything went silent and my godmother came in with three aurors and she walked up to Dumbledore with a smirk on her face as she gave him a piece of parchment and he paled a lot.

"Mr Weasley , if you would please hand Mrs Bones your rat" he said gravely

"Why should i hand over Scabbers" he yelled

I decided to get involved.

"Maybe because it's an illegal animagus that goes by many names , Traitor , Death Eater, and the most famous one , Peter Pettigrew" i said while trying to suppress a smirk

What i said caused Amelia to smile in my direction as it caused a massive uproar.

"Miss Eastwood that isn't even possible"spoke Professor Mcgonnagall

"Oh really, i'll just show you what isn't possible then"i said smirking

I walked over to Weasley and stuck my hand out and when he wouldn't hand it over and snapped my fingers and gave him a cold hard stare until it he dropped it into my hand just like Lennie in Of Mice and Men.

I then got my wand out and placed him on the floor and when he tried to make a break for it , i quickly cast the spell that reverts somebody back from their Animagus form and then when i saw his eyes dart to the door in hope i quickly pounced , grabbed his arm and forced him onto his knees and twisted his arm behind his back painfully while Bridgit came over and pulled up his sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark.


	7. Chapter 7

Can't My Life Ever Be Normal

_**Thanks to Kuronique Misaki for helping me get over my mental block for this chapter.**_

Azalea(POV)

The dark Mark on Pettigrew's arm caused much more of a ruckus than i expected, everyone started screaming and running around like headless chickens and whipping their wands out and pointing then at Peter while i just sat there , keeping his arm pinned behind his back painfully and i was grinning like an idiot at the memories flooding back from Drama rehearsals in Year 11 practicing our group scripted performances.

When everyone was somewhat calm , i roughly forced Pettigrew onto his knees and the aurors shackled him with anti magic and anti animagus handcuffs and they carted him off to Azkaban to await immediate trail.

I got up and brushed myself off and at Amelia's request Dumbledork, me , Susan , Bridgit ,Hannah , Harry and Neville all followed her to go to the ministry for both Sirius's and Peter's trial once we had changed into formal attire.

We arrived at the ministry and went through security and followed Amelia through to her office.

As we were waiting i heard screams coming from somewhere in the ministry and the yelling of the words "It's him" "The Black Traitor" and i though to myself `_ooh looks like Siri has finally arrived`_

We were told to wait outside her office while she got ready and as we were waiting , my uncle Lucius Malfoy walked over to us while i was talking to Harry and Bridget.

"Would you please tell me why you are all waiting outside Madam Bones's office" he spoke with a slight sneer in his voice

I guessed he didn't recognize me at all.

"My godmother told us to wait out here while she prepared for some trials" i explained

"Godmother eh , and who might you all be" he directed at me

I internally smirked as he was about to get the shock of a lifetime.

"My name is Azalea Henrietta Eastwood Ravenclaw Slytherin , these are my god-brothers Harry James Potter and Neville Frank Longbottom , this is my god-sister Susan Bones , my cousin Bridgit Aurelia Atones Gryffindor Hufflepuff and our close friend Hannah Abbot" i spoke formally

Just as he was about to speak back , Amelia came out of her office , greeted Lucius and directed us back towards the lifts.

We travelled down to where the hearings and trials took place and as we stopped outside for a second , me and Bridgit noticed the door leading to the Department of Mysteries where the prophecy's were kept.

We followed Amelia into the Trial room and we sat on the front row and i saw how nervous Harry was about his godfather's trial and i said some encouraging words to him through the telepathic link.

"_Harry everything will be okay as long as he doesn't do anything stupid the trail should be perfectly fine and anyways i am the one who will be asking the questions while he is under the Truth Serum anyways"._

Everyone then stood while Cornelius Fudge as the Minister For Magic walked in and took his seat and once he had banged his gavel everyone else then took their seats.

"Ladies and Lords of the Wizenegamont Court ,we are all here to oversee the immediate trials for both Sirius Black and the long thought dead Peter Pettigrew and while under Veritiseum Miss Eastwood will be directing the questions "he started

"The first to undergo trial will be Peter Pettigrew "he spoke

I stood up as the truth serum was administered and I cleared my throat before beginning.

"What is your full name"

"Peter Thomas Pettigrew" he replied emotionless

"What is your birth date"

"2nd of May 1960"

"Were you a death eater"

"Yes"

"When did you join the death eaters and why"

"I became a death eater in 1979 after I had finished Hogwarts and I joined them because I wanted part of the Dark Lord's power and Dark Magic had interested me since around my 6th year" he replied emotionlessly

"Who was the secret keeper for the Potter's" I questioned

"At first it was Sirius Black but at his insistence , they switched to me"

"Why did they switch secret keepers"

"They did it because they thought that i would be a less likely choice and target so they thought that if the death eaters ever captured Sirius thinking he was the secret keeper that he wouldn't ever be able to give up the location"

"Did you kill those muggles with a blasting charm"i asked

"Yes"he said shortly

"Why"i fired

"I did it to try and frame Sirius for killing them and for selling the Potters out to The Dark Lord"he answered

I decided to test fate slightly and try my luck by asking something that would annoy Fudge.

"Is the Dark Lord actually dead"i said while smirking already knowing the answer

The outrage broke out and spread like wild fire while the others started giggling and shaking their heads in amusement.

Fudge looked ready to kill as did others such as Umbridge and many other prominent ministry officials.

"No" came the reply from Pettigrew amongst all the denial.

His reply shocked everyone and Fudge had gone extremely pale and looked like he was going to faint on the spot.

"How can he still be alive"nervously asked Amelia who looked very pale

"I don't know the exact details of it but he used some kind of rare magic to try and achieve immortality"he replied

"How do you know this for certain"asked Amelia looking even paler

"I know it because if he was really dead then everyone who was marked would either die or the mark would vanish it depends on whether they took the mark willingly or if they were actually imperiused"came the reply from Pettigrew

**AN - I have chosen to leave this chapter on a slight cliffhanger.**

**Also i will not be updating this story for a while as i am currently rewriting one of my other stories.**


End file.
